Fire Dancer
by Rawkin Paradox
Summary: [kaixel] [set of 20 for the pair] You're playing with fire & you're going to get burned.


_pairing- kaixel_

**Fire Dancer**  
_(you're playing with fire)_

_**  
o1: smile  
**_Axel was a Nobody, and Nobodies didn't have emotions, so why did he feel light headed everytime she smiled at him?

_**o2: treat**_  
Okay, so he had kidnapped her, dragged her through a portal to some unknown town, and refused to tell her where he was taking her, but when he offered her a sticky blue ice cream bar and smiled at her, she instantly forgave him.

_**o3: eyes**_  
Her eyes reminded him reminded him of the ocean, and despite being a fire master, he wasn't afraid to fall in them.

_**o4: weapon  
**_"What are those?" she asked. "Chakrams." "Chakrams? Is that foreign for 'spinning blades of doom'?" "Probably."

_**o5: darkness**_  
When they first entered the portal, she clung to him, and he found himself not minding the feeling of her small, fragile body pressed against his bigger, battle-scarred one.

_**o6: heart**_  
"What are you searching for?" she asked him as they munched on Sea Salt ice cream. "Something I thought was lost," he replied as he watched her finish her treat and smile at him, giving him that funny feeling in his chest again.

_**o7: finger-paint**_  
She wouldn't stop staring at him, so he finally asked her what it was that had managed to capture her attention; she gently ran a finger over his teardrop tattoos and whispered, "Aren't you a little old to be playing in finger-paint?"

_**o8: names**_  
"Name's Axel. A-X-E-L. Got** it** memorized?" he declared as her grabbed her arm and dragged her toward the portal; "Oh, that's nice. You can spell. Well, I'm Kairi. K-A-I-R-I and I don't care who you are. Got **that** memorized?" she retorted.  
_**  
o9: flames**_  
He thought it would be funny to try and set her shoes on fire as she walked; she thought it was funny because the first time he managed to light one shoe, she threw him in the water fountain located in the town square – everyone saw.

_**1o: fade**_  
He didn't want to fade away (_then again, no one does_), but when he thought about her, he knew that saving her life meant more than his own and willingly gave the last of his strength for the keyblade bearer; it didn't ease the ache in his chest as he lay there thinking of him and assuring himself that he had done the right thing.  
_**  
11: emerald  
**_His eyes reminded her of emeralds, and she felt guilty when she told him that his eyes were much more beautiful than Sora's.

_**12: pink**_  
He had flaming red hair, and she would tease him about adding bleach to his shampoo; he always checked his shampoo after that – he didn't want to explain why his hair was pink to the Superior.

_**13: nickname**_  
He called her Princess, and no matter how hard she tried to bribe him or how horrible her threats were, he wouldn't stop; eventually, she got used to it, and on the days when he wouldn't call her it, she got a little annoyed and reminded him that it was "Princess" that he was talking to.

_**14: dreams**_  
When he had first kidnapped her, her dreams were of a sapphire eyed, chocolate caramel headed boy who wielded a key-shaped weapon; slowly the boy was replaced by a lithe fire-controlling man with fiery hair and emerald eyes who wielded spinning blades of doom instead.

_**15: kiss**_  
It was unexpected, and she didn't plan on doing it, but when the man called Saix showed up and tried to take her away, she kissed him; funny, but it felt more right to her than any of her kisses with Sora did.

_**16: drawing**_  
She couldn't draw to save her life, but he asked him to draw him a masterpiece and she drew him the thing he wanted the most – a heart; she didn't see his tears as he folded it up and placed it inside of his robe (right where a heart should be).

_**17: friend**_  
He had started out as her kidnapper, but over time, she began to see him less and less as a man to be afraid of and more and more as someone she could count on; imagine his surprise when she told him he was one of her best friends.

_**18: fear  
**_She had dealt with being kidnapped, having her heart sealed in Sora, losing her family, and forgetting her friend, and she had remained calm, strong, and cheerful regardless; Axel thought it was hilarious that she could handle all those things, yet she terrified of a small non-threatening bug.

_**19: hug**_  
He had won her a stuffed teddy bear at a carnival in Twilight Town, and she had hugged him as a thank you; he told her she was the first to do so since he became a Nobody.

_**2o: promise**_  
"Hey Axel, do you remember what you were like before you became a Nobody?" "Yeah, but it's not like it matters. Nobody would remember me from when I was a Somebody, and I doubt anyone's going to remember me after I die as a Nobody." "That's not true! I'll remember you, Axel," she declared. "Promise?" She nodded. "I'll remember you too, Kairi." "Promise?" "Promise."

(_&& you're going to get burned_)  
-_fini_

Meh, another product of my insomnia/stress kick.


End file.
